Mobile operating systems are becoming increasingly popular. Software for mobile operating systems is being developed at a headlong pace. Software updates are issued regularly, the developers correct mistakes and issue updated versions with new functionality. Often, software distribution packages are archives with ARK extension, which contain application files, the digital signatures for the files, and a certificate that the files have been signed with Installation of these packages may be done either by the standard installer of the operating system or by other applications. For example, an antivirus application may install applications from ARK archive files. The digital signatures may be used to ensure security of the installation. The certificates may be used to verify the software suppliers. Files in a software distribution package that do not have a digital signature, have an incorrect signature, or have a signature by a certificate different from the certificate of a known service (for example, Google Play service), may be ignored by the installer application, or the user may be issued a warning.
In the delivery for an end user it is often necessary to somehow include supplemental parameters and settings along with the software distribution package being provided. This makes it possible to perform the installation of the software without the participation of the user, for example. Moreover, at the installation stage it may be possible to make modifications in the configuration of already installed software, modify the number of functional modules, transmit separate parameters for specific modules, and so on.
An analysis of the related art and the possibilities for making modifications in software being provided leads to the conclusion that the software distribution packages being provided for the mobile operating systems (e.g., Android operating system) at present do not have the ability to add supplemental parameters for a specific user. The altered parameters are introduced inside the software distribution package, which requires a recalculation of the signatures for the files inside the software distribution package.